Simple Death
by EirSensei
Summary: A simple accident befalls Ichigo causing his untimely death. A problem arises when his soul wanders off rather than manifesting by his body, and he forgets all but his mother's death. Will they be able to find him? Will he ever remember his life as a Substitute Shinigami? (Cover Image, I do not own, nor the one on previous story)
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Death**

**A/N:** Here is my second fanfic! Hurray ^.^ Anyway, this time there probably wont be any yaoi-ness. I've managed to tame the inner fangirl since the last fanfic. I've decided to play with the characters of Bleach (**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach) **but only in a friendly manner. There's a bit of sadness at first, but it'll get happier...I think. I haven't decided whether this story will continue or not, I do have two chapters in progress. So until further notice it shall remain in-progress. Enjoy!

_This takes place after the Winter War and the Full-bringers but before the Quincy...I think..._

Chapter One

Ichigo smiled at the irony of dying such a simple death as he lay in a puddle of growing red. He, the great Hero of the Winter War, couldn't do a thing as his body slowly shut down. It was a stupid move leaving his badge behind, sitting on his desk. A simple, peaceful stroll in the evening, it was supposed to be at least. Until he saw the little girl in the street, and the truck speeding towards her, not slowing.

No rational thoughts, just action. Before he knew it he was shoving the girl out of the street, taking her place as he heard her mother shrieking. Then there was the blinding pain. He knew he would die this time. He was saddened that his sisters would be devastated when they heard. His father too, but at least there wasn't a child's body in the street tonight. He wished he could erase the inevitable pain that his family would have once he was gone. He knew he had done the right thing. Compared to the barely lived life of the little girl, his was lived enough. He saw plenty more than any other human would in their lifetime. He was content with that thought. As he felt his conscience slipping, he thought one last prayer for the girl's life, that it would be long happy one. Then he fell into blackness.

When Isshin heard of the wreck on the next block he became uneasy. His son had gone out earlier, but was definitely able to care for himself. So why was he so worried? Unable to pinpoint the cause of his concern, he pushed it aside and started readying the clinic for the arrival of wounded. The phone's shrill ringing startled him out of his current task. He picked up the receiver, curious as to who would be calling the clinic phone. Hoping it wasn't another accident he answered. He listened intently to the person on the other line, his face paling as call continued. It couldn't be. He slammed the receiver down and bolted toward the door, yelling to the twins that he'd be back, and ran toward the scene.

His eyes burned, close to loosing tears as he tried to figure out how this could have happened. How could Ichigo be so reckless? Why didn't he use his badge, and leave his body until he could be healed. (He later discovered the reason when he found it on his desk.) He arrived at the accident and walked toward the prone figure covered in a white sheet. Ignoring the emergency personnel as he went. He began shaking as he reached for the cover, needing to confirm with his own eyes. A sob escaped when he saw the beautiful face of his son, almost as if he were sleeping peacefully. Only the puddle of drying red beneath him told the older man otherwise. His strong beautiful son was dead, before him. There was nothing he could do. Weeping openly he caressed the bright orange hair. He knew his son would eventually be alive in Soul Society, but in this world, he was gone. Much too soon. Covering his sons face once more he stood and looked about. His death happened not to long ago, so a few more minutes and his soul should appear. He didn't want to miss the last chance he had of saying farewell.

Urahara's shop was rather quiet for once as the group gather sat in shocked silence. After hearing the news of their close friend's death, they were all in various stages of grief. Although what brought about the meeting was more than just the news. Ichigo's soul had yet to appear. After Isshin had visited the scene, he had waited for the eventual appearance of Ichigo as a plus. But after several hours of waiting, he had yet to materialize. Which caused Isshin to grow concerned and calling Urahara, which led to the now ongoing meeting less than a half hour later.

They were currently listening as Urahara instructed them on which areas of Karakura they would search. This was one soul that everyone agreed deserved to be found and protected.

News arrived on the other side of the gates and spread fast. The Captains met, and were devastated at the unhappy news. A few moments in the hall had the most unlikely volunteer heading to the Living World to help search, along with the most likely. Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth, and Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the Thirteenth.

Byakuya Kuchiki was quite shocked when he learned of what befell the young Substitute. He always acted annoyed at the boy, as he had seemed to attach himself to the noble. He also had told the boy repeatedly that he didn't belong in Soul Society, not that he hated the boy. No, he hated how Soul Society thought it was okay to rob the child of his human life. Repeatedly casting their burdens upon the shoulders of the seventeen year old. He had seen way too much destruction in his brief life. Byakuya distanced the boy because he didn't want the young life to be ended before he had a chance to fully live. He had expected that the boy would someday die from something related to Soul Society.

To hear of such an ordinary death was what shocked the Kuchiki the most. He had died saving a normal human, as a normal human, without even his badge on his person. No hollow attack had killed him. It had been a rather simple death. Almost too simple for such a great warrior, not that his sacrifice this time wasn't great. Byakuya felt pained by his death, only a slight scowl on his brow told of his distress. All these thoughts he pondered until he reached the end of the path and the gates opened to Karakura.

**A/N:** Yeah, its rather depressing right? Anyway please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this new piece. I should have chapter two up in a few hours. If not then the next few days. Hopefully I won't get too busy to finish this. I've decided to go to college, online, and have a few interview questions to focus on. Anyway enough from me, review and follow please :) ~EirSensei


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongAN: /strongThank you very much to those who favorited/followed me and my stories. I'm very much encouraged by your response ^.^ Anyway here's chapter two. It might be a few days for chapter three as I have yet to start. I barely finished this one in time to post XD Enjoy chapter two of Simple Death/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Though I do wish I was able to draw pretty anime men like Sensei XDstrong/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter Twospan/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""You know him the best, Rukia. Where do you suggest his soul would be attached to?" Byakuya looked at his sister. He would never show it, but he was rather concerned since her best friend was now wandering the living world as a lost soul.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""There are a few places we should check, though one is probably covered already. His house, the school, then his mother's grave maybe?" Rukia replied quietly. She wasn't ready to grieve yet. AS soon as she saw the orange head, she would lay a few on him for being stupid and dying, and for playing hide and seek as soul. emSeriously, will he ever be capable of doing things properly?em/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"The Kuchiki's searched the likely places Ichigo might be. None of the suggestions proved fruitful and they eventually stopped to rest after a few hours of searching other areas. Standing atop a taller building Rukia surveyed the lightening sky. The night was ending, and still no sign of Ichigo. She sighed as she lowered her gaze to the city and admired the way the light landed on the river.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Of course!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Byakuya looked at his sister one brow raised. "Have you thought of a place he might be?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""The river bed. Where his mother died. That's the one thing he was never able to forgive himself for, his inability to protect his mother." She jumped off the building and shunpoed to the river bank, Byakuya close behind.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ichigo wandered around the river bank. emWhat was he doing here? He was on his way to save that girl by the river's edge. Where did she go? It was raining just now...wasn't it? That couldn't be, cause now it was early morning and the skies were clear. Where did his mother go? She had been walking him home, and was standing just there when he ran for the girl, but now nowhere to be founememd. /emAn image flashed through his mind. A brief memory of his mother lying over him, much too still. His eyes widened. emShe couldn't be gone. He had protected her...right? Did he fail? /em"Mother, where are you?" He whispered beginning to panic./p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He squatted and ran his hands through his hair as the confusion continued. He then noticed his hands, his body. He was nine, wasn't he? Why was his body that of a teenager? Brief images flitted by again, images of his life. Enough to tell him he was no longer nine. No, he was older, but why couldn't he remember her? What happened that rainy day?p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He looked down at the ground still trying to process what was going on. His eyes immediately locked onto is chest. A huge chain hung from it. "What the hell?" Even more confused than before he tugged at the chain. It didn't move. In fact pulling on it made him dizzy. Ichigo stood and started pacing.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"So focused he was on trying to figure out everything that he didn't notice the two figures in black approaching him. A nostalgic voice called out. "Ichigo, we found you." He looked toward the owner of the voice and saw a small woman, and a tall man walking toward him. Seeing her stirred a few vague images forward. She knew him.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""You know me." Ichigo stated cautiously. "You do don't you? Why am I here? Why isn't my mother here? I remember it was raining...but it's not now. I know its been years since that day, but I don't remember what happened. Do you know why everything is so confusing?" Ichigo's voice slowly became more hysterical as he spoke.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Concern washed over Rukia's face as she realized Ichigo hardly remembered anything. "Ichigo," she said softly, wanting to comfort her friend. "It's me, Rukia. We've been friends for over two years, remember? I gave you my shinigami powers so you could protect your family. Which you did. And as those powers became your own, you ended up protecting more than just your family. You protected this town from anything that threatened it. And you continued protecting, which is why you are here now. You died, protecting a little girl you didn't even know." Rukia stopped and looked at her friend, trying to gauge his reaction to her words.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I remember bits, its still so hazy though. I know your face. I can't remember it all yet, it's slowly coming back, too slow. I do remember the crash now, but if I died as you said I did why am I still here? Shouldn't I be headed to an afterlife like heaven?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""That's why we're here, Ichigo. Once you fully remember, you'll understand more clearly. Brother and I are Shinigami. We find the souls from those who died, the ones who are still attached to this world by regrets and strong wishes. Then we send them to Soul Society where they find peace. Right now, you're still here because you still regret that day you couldn't protect her." He voice tapered to a whisper, knowing how painful her words would be to her friend.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""She's gone then." Ichigo's brows furrowed trying to process her words. Then the memories crashed into place. The rain, running toward the girl. Then waking up to his mother's still form. He had failed that night. The girl was gone and his mother died protecting him who was supposed to protect. Tears ran freely as he remembered that tragic night. As the memories from that night fell into place, so did the rest, causing Ichigo to wince in pain as seventeen years of memories rushed forward. "I-I remember it all. That night, the rest of my life till now. I know it was a hollow that killed her, yet I never did stop blaming myself. I just got better at hiding it. I'm so sorry, Mother, for forgetting, and for not being strong enough to save you." Rukia stepped forward to console her friend when a hand on her should stopped her.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Call his father over, Rukia. He wanted to know when we found him." He told her before he looked toward the weeping soul before him. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Your mother would not be happy if she knew how you treated her sacrifice. It was her choice to protect you, and nothing will ever change that fact. You were her precious son, do not throw away her love for you so easily. If she hadn't protected you that night, you would not be here, and neither would half of this world be. Your family would have died that night you met Rukia, Aizen would have taken over the worlds as king and destruction would reign. This world has avoided many tragedies because of her decision to protect you who grew strong enough to protect the world. Do not wish for another outcome Kurosaki Ichigo, because any other would not have brought this peace we are now in. Honor her memory, her sacrifice, and be at peace."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ichigo looked at Byakuya, his gaze slowly filling with admiration. "Thank you, Byakuya." He stood a little straighter than before. "Do you think that maybe we could be friends the next time round? You won't admit it, but you always seem to know what to say to encourage me. That and I've always admired you the most... Captain Kuchiki."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"A small smile graced the nobles lips before disappearing again. "I do not know what you are talking about. I don't think it would be very honorable to turn down an offer of friendship, therefore I accept, Ichigo." Ichigo beamed at the use of his first name for once.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Anyway, shouldn't one of you be sending me over?" Ichigo asked realizing that the two didn't seem to be about to perform a konso.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Your father wished to be present before we send you off. He wanted to see you one last time. We're waiting for him to arrive." Rukia replied.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""After he speaks what he needs to, I will preform the konso." Ichigo looked surprised at the noble's statement, before nodding in agreement.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I'm honored, Byakuya. Thank you again."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"strongAN: /strongSorry this chapter is rather short. My brain died halfway through. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know if I'm lacking in any areas so I can work on in future chapters/stories. Also my apologies if any areas aren't up to par as the last chapter was. Thanks again for taking time to ready my mad fun ^.^/p 


End file.
